The Apple Doesn't Fall Too Far
by Darrien Criss the Domestic
Summary: A few months after the castle took off, Janet is left with more surprises than her and Brad can handle. Rated T for swearing.


About nine months ago, I was Janet Nicole Weiss, the clean-cut girl from Denton, Texas. I was engaged to Bradley Majors, the accountant, and we set of to share the news of our love with our favorite teacher.

Unfortunately that night didn't go as planned.

Long story short: a one-night stand turned into an embarrassing pregnancy. Now I'm in the hospital, rather drunk, delivering the child of a man who walked better in heels than I ever could.

Brad isn't here, nor would I expect him to be. He was upset about this whole situation to begin with. He ignored me for most if the pregnancy, but he did care for me. He fed my cravings, he massaged my feet, but never did he once seem excited for this child like I was.

Our marriage isn't in danger, its just hard for him to wrap his head around the fact that he's going to be the "father" of someone else's child.

I opted to give it away, but he saw in my eyes how much I really wanted to keep it, so he refused.

So now I'm slurring like an animal and screaming at the top of my lungs for the doctors to "GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!"

**~~~~a few weeks later~~~**

I looked down at the little bundle in my arms. His pale face and black mess of hair bring back memories of that night in September. The way his father danced around shamelessly, how he seduced me with his charm, and how his servants killed him.

I smile at his little features and mindlessly start singing.

_I was feeling done in. Couldn't win. Id only ever kissed before._

He smiled as if he knew the song.

_I felt there's no use getting Into heavy petting It only leads to trouble and..._

He hiccuped.

_Seat wetting._

The doorbell rang and I laid little Sonny in his bassinet.

I walked to the door and a tall man in a trench coat and high heeled shoes.

"Hello, Janet?"

I stuttered. "Frank?"

He poked out his bottom lip and nodded.

"I thought you were dead."

He shook his head.

"Can I come inside Janet? Its hot."

I tried to calm down and invited him into the kitchen.

"Would you like a coke?"

He shook his head.

I sat down across from him and listened to his story, silently praying that Sonny didn't wake up.

"I was only stunned by that laser that Riff Raff shot me with. When the castle took off they kind of threw me out of a window. I woke up about a week after they left, and I worked on the downtown strrets as a male prostitute."

"Oh my god, Frankie."

"And one night Brad was driving, not looking for a good time, just driving, and he saw me. Amd he pulled over to where I was and told me about your pregnancy. He said that the child was obviously mine, and if I cleaned myself up, then after he was born he'd give me you guys's address. I got a job at Denny's, got an apartment, and now here I am."

He grinned and scratched his curly hair.

"I see you aren't as high maintnance. You don't wear nearly as much makeup."

He chuckled. "Well I was scared of my face running, so I didn't put any on today."

I smiled and stood up to hug him. "Its good to see you like this Frank."

Sonny started making noise and I ran into the living room.

I picked him up, his little body smelling of baby lotion, and carried him into where Frank was sitting.

"I-is that him?" He asked, looking excited and nervous.

I nodded. "Stand up. He needs to see his daddy."

Frank looked at me with big hopeful eyes and leaned over the swaddled infant in my arms.

"Wh-whats his name?"

Sonny smiled at the sound of Franks smooth voice.

"Sonny Nigel Majors."

He frowned.

"Majors? I thought for sure you would have kept his father's last name."

I laughed at his jealousy. "We could always change it, you know."

He smiled and held out his arms. "Can I hold him, please?"

As soon as Frank asked, Sonny opened his little eyes, exposing his blue-green eyes.

"I think he wants you. He hasn't opened his eyes since yesterday."

I handed the little curly baby to Frank, showing him how to hold him and Frank giggled.

"What's funny?"

"The Furter genes run stronger than I thought."

He started humming a song and Sonny cooed.

"I think he likes me." Frank said with a wide smile on his face.

"I think he does, too."


End file.
